Tainted Love
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Red Goth has thought of a plan to win the heart of his long time crush, Curly Goth. But what does Mike, the ex-vampire turn goth, have to do with it? And why is Kindergoth spending more and more time away from his friends? Multiple Slash pairings.
1. Home

3 TAINTED LOVE 3

Prologue

Mike stared out the window of his car. The only sound around was the sound of rain hitting the windshield in a steady. The sky was almost black with dark clouds. It was a truly perfect day to go back to school. Or back to public school as he should say.

Mike had been home schooled ever since he was kidnapped and mailed to Scottsdale by a certain group of gothic children. Oddly, this was the exact group of people he was going to see first.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as he did the last time he was at this school, minus the plastic fangs. After the vampire fad ended he couldn't get back into his old style. It didn't feel right on him.

He sighed and grabbed an umbrella from the glove compartment. He stepped out of the car, opened his umbrella, and walked off towards the back of the school. Where the goths were known to hang out.

He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw them sitting under the awning, bored expressions on their faces. He didn't know any of their real names, just the names they had given themselves.

Shadow was the youngest of the group. Razor was the only female. Ash was the tallest, his curly hair looked even more unmanageable then it did in elementary school, and Thorn. His beauty was breath taking, he looked almost feminine. The red in his hair, seem to sparkle. His eyeliner, running slightly, probably from the rain, framed his eyes perfectly and made them seems bluer.

Thorn flipped his hair, and caught a glimpse of Mike.

"Can we help you?" He asked, in a sharp tone.

"Uh, can I sit down with you?" He asked.

"No," he replied.

"Hey, aren't you the vampire kid we mailed to Scottsdale? Razor asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not a vampire any more. I want to be goth." He said.

They stared at him for a moment.

"Just get the fuck out of here." Ash said.

"No, please, I don't fit in with anyone else. I don't want to wear clothes from Gap any more." He said.

"It's not the clothes that make you goth." Thorn said. "It's your soul."

"My soul is dark." He said.

"And what is it exactly that makes your soul so dark?" Ash asked him.

"Well I was kidnapped and sent off to the worst place on Earth." He reminded them.

"That doesn't make your soul dark that just gives you an irrational fear of car trunks." Razor said. "So if that's all you have to offer then leave."

"My dad," Mike said quietly.

The others looked at him, as if silently asked him to continue.

"He left. He met some girl over the internet and now me and my mom are on our own." He looked away. He hadn't told anybody else that yet, but if it gained him friends.

"Fine," Ash said. "I say we let him in."

"I agree with Ash," Thorn added hastily.

"It couldn't do any harm." Shadow said.

All eyes were now on Razor.

"Alright, let the Fag join." she said, not really caring.

"Really? Thanks!" He practically squealed.

"But your not allowed to do things like that." Ash said.

"Oh right, sorry," He said down by Thorn, who offered him a cigarette. He took it hesitantly and Ash lit it.

He inhaled deeply before coughing.

The others rolled their eyes. Mike wasn't even going to last a week.

**Tainted Love: Prolouge** by ~WooFooPrincess973

Drag and Drop to Collect


	2. Redecorating

3 Tainted Love 3

Chapter One

Mike was happy that he had friends, even though he couldn't show it. He really didn't need to do much to fit in. He just had to smoke, sit quietly, and say 'conformist' at the appropriate times. They had even given him a new name.

"Ebony," Thorn called, sure it was a bit girly but he didn't mind. "We're going over to Razor's house to read poetry. You coming?"

He nodded. He had tried several times to write a decent poem, but he would always get sidetracked and doodle on the side of his notebook, which was just a composition book colored in black sharpie and had the word poetry in silver sharpie. He tried to think of his dad when ever he wrote, but that never helped. It only made him get tears on the pages, which caused the words of the poems he actually managed to write blur.

He had to go though. Not to fit in, but the please Thorn. He found that he couldn't say no to him no matter how much he thought he should. He followed them down the street, hands shoved into his pockets as he walked. He hoped they wouldn't kick him out after they heard his poems.

3 Tainted Love 3

Mike sat on Razor's, who's name he now found out from her mom was Henrietta, floor. It was dark; the only lighting in the room was candles. It was different from the rest of the house. He didn't expect much, but he expected more then black on black. If the other goth's rooms were like this then he would have to do some redecorating in his before ever inviting them over.

Shadow had just finished reading his poem.

"Your turn," Henrietta said, turning to him.

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Loneliness, a virus that grabs you and holds you under cold, black, unforgiving waters. You stood above me as I drowned. You could save me, but you didn't. Alone, that's what I am. Every breath draws me further under. I've lost control. I've lost you. I've lost me."

"It lacks flow," Ash said. "But it didn't completely suck."

Mike smiled. It was better then nothing at all.

Thorn's poem was about unconfessed love that burned through a tortured soul. It was the most beautiful think Mike had ever heard in his entire life. Of course he didn't tell him that. It would be inappropriate.

"Love, confessed or not, doesn't exist." Ash said when Thorn had finished.

Mike felt his heart break as Thorn tried to hide a look of disappointment.

"That's not true," Mike said.

"Oh yeah, if your so sure love exist then why did you dad leave you. Didn't he love you?" Ash asked.

He felt like Ash had just thrown the broken pieces of his heart into a fire.

"Just because love didn't work out for me doesn't mean it doesn't exist." He mumbled, not looking at anyone.

Shadow stood up. "I have to go. I have somewhere to be at 7." He told them.

"Where?" Thorn asked.

"It doesn't concern you." And with that he left.

"That was random." Mike thought to himself. He hadn't known Shadow that long, maybe he always left randomly like that.

Thorn rolled his eyes.

"I'm out too." Ash said.

"Same." Thorn said.

"Uh, me too, I guess." Mike followed the other guys outside. "Are we gonna do anything else."

"Yeah, we're going home." Ash said.

Thorn nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, with a sad tone.

Mike turned around and walked towards his house, staring at his feet the entire way.

When he got home he looked at his room. The walls we're a off while covered with posters of bands he used to like and pictures of the friends he used to have. He began tearing everything off the walls and throwing them away, along with all of his old CDs, bed sheets, and other things his new friends would consider conformist.

He grabbed his wallet off of his dresser and threw on a black hoddie with AFI in bleeding red letters across the chest.

"I'm going out." He called to his mom.

"Michel honey it's getting late. Are you sure it's safe to go out? What if something happens?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine." He assured.

"Okay, but be back before dinner, and take your cell phone." She said kissing him on the cheek.

He grabbed his car keys and drove to South Park Mall do get some stuff for his room, among other things.

3 Tainted Love 3

Mike didn't know if Goths drank Strawberry Smoothies, but at this time he didn't really care. He sat at a table in the food court sipping his smoothie when he caught a glimpse of something he never thought he would see.

TBC

Mwahaha, I thought I would be evil, but hey if I want people on story alert and of DevianWatch then I have to do cliff hangers. Comment or review =].


	3. Sudden Change of Character

"No, that can't be Shadow." He whispered to himself. He watched on the other side of the food court as Shadow walked hand in hand with another boy, who he didn't recognize. He looked like he could be Canadian.

Mike pulled out his camera phone and snapped a few pictures before walking off before Shadow could see him.

3 Tainted Love 3

The next day Mike and Thorn sat alone in their normal spot, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Do you know if Shadow's gay?" He asked.

Thorn looked at him, "What the fuck kind of question is that?" He asked.

"I was just wondering." He said. "I wouldn't mind if he is. I am, sort of." Mike mumbled the last part.

"Oh for Christ's sake, do you like Shadow? Is that why you pulled that crap at Razor's house yesterday?" He asked.

"No," He snapped back.

"Is that why you became goth in the first place?" He asked.

"No, I don't like Shadow. I saw him at the mall with some guy and they looked all lovey, that's it." Mike said.

Thorn looked confused for a moment. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Shadow?"

"Well he looked the same," He pulled out his phone and showed Thorn one of the pictures. This particular one was of Shadow being kissed on the cheek by the other boy.

"Holy fuck, that's Ike Browfloski." Thorn said breathlessly, taking the phone. He stared at it for a few more moments before throwing the phone back at Mike.

"Don't show this to anyone," He said, almost threateningly, "Especially Ash. There's a good reason Shadow didn't tell us about this. I have no clue what it is, but Shadow never keeps secrets unless it's a big deal."

Mike nodded and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his newest hoodie. This one was a dark maroon with the words 'Burn Your Friends' in black letters on the back, and the band logo for Aiden on the front. After picking out random gothic looking CD's at the local music store he decided Aiden was his new favorite band.

"So if you don't like Shadow, who do you like?" He asked. Mike was shocked that Thorn was actually trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, who do you like?" Mike replied.

"I asked you first." Thorn said.

"True, but I'm not answering until you do." He said.

Thorn mumbled something under his breath.

"Huh?" Mike asked, not sure if Thorn had even spoke.

"I said Ash, I like Ash." Thorn growled.

Mike smiled knowingly.

"I used to like Trevor. He was one of the guys in the vampire click with me." Thorn scoffed at the mention of the word vampire. "I don't really have my eye on anyone right now." He lied.

"Then I guess we're both screwed over." Thorn sighed.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? It's really out of character. Not that I don't like it. It's just…different." Mike said.

"I don't know, I guess I just need someone to talk to about this stuff." He said. "That and you've been a lot less annoying since you stopped saying per say after every sentence." He said.

"Yeah, I got rid of that in therapy." He said.

Thorn laughed slightly and Mike couldn't help but blush. Thorn had a very feminine laugh. It could almost be called a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked walking up, Shadow and Razor not far behind.

"N-Nothing," Thorn said, trying to get back to his usually personality.

"New hoddie?" Razor questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mike replied.

"You left the tag on, genius," She said pulling it off the back off the hoddie. "Isn't 75 bucks a bit expensive for clothing?"

"I like Aiden. It's my new favorite band." Mike said.

"It's a good band." Ash agreed, surprising him.


	4. Life Sucks

3 Tainted Love 3

Mike was pretty bored the rest of the day. Thorn hadn't talked to him, Razor hadn't insulted him, Ash didn't say anything to make him feel stupid, and Shadow, well Shadow never talked to directly him in the first place.

"You guys wanna go to Village Inn?" Razor asked around 3 o'clock.

"I have somewhere to be?" Shadow said.

"Where this time?" Ash asked the annoyance evident in his voice.

Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. "Somewhere." He replied.

"I'm getting really sick of this crap," Ash snapped. "What the fuck could you possibly be doing that doesn't involve us?"

"Am I not allowed to have a life away from you?" Shadow asked his voice still calm.

"You never have before. What's changed?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just got a lot of shit going on in my life right now. Is that so hard to imagine?" He asked, raising his voice.

He stood up and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ash clenched his hands into fist. "Bye." He stood up and walked away.

Thorn looked worried. "I'm gonna go make sure he's alright." He mumbled.

Mike sighed, all alone now, with Razor. He was pretty sure she still hated him, or at least mildly disliked him.

Mike hesitated before asking, "Why does he care so much if Shadow has stuff to do?"

"Ash has abandonment issues. We're not allowed to talk about him, but there use to be another goth. We called him Graveyard but his real name was Dentin Louis. He was Ash's best friend for a long time. But in 2nd grade Dentin began hanging out with the conformist. It was really slow at first, but he eventually began blowing us off for them. Then he just quit all together. They haven't talked since. That only added more stress to his life. He already had to deal with his parents divorce. Then his dad became an alcoholic." She explained.

"That's fucked up." Mike mumbled.

"Yeah, well all of our lives are." She said.

"Why are you gothic. Your house seemed so happy, and normal." Mike said.

"It pretty much is." She said. "The main reason I'm like this is because my sister isn't, the perfect little conformist bitch. She's away at college right now, but my entire life my parents were saying stuff like 'Why can't you be more like your sister.' And 'Your sister did that when she was your age. Why can't you.' My parents never took the time to realize that I wasn't my sister, no matter how much I looked like her. What really pushed me over the edge is when I placed second in a state wide poetry contest. The only thing they said was 'Your sister would've placed first.' So I try my hardest to be the exact opposite of my sister." She took a drag of her cigarette.

Mike sighed. He found himself wishing that he was back in Elementary school. Back then he could easily pretend the world was perfect. He felt like crying, or screaming, he couldn't quite decide.

"Look, life is gonna suck for some people. It's the way things work. I don't know why, and frankly I couldn't give a crap less." She said.

"You know, that might be the most intelligent thing I've ever heard." Mike said.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I'm not gonna spurt out some ancient Chinese prophecy bullshit every time you have a problem, got it."

"Yeah."

"Well we might as well go home." She said standing up.

"I'll see you later." Mike said waving.

"Whatever." She turned and walked away.

Mike didn't feel like going home just yet. He walked over to the park and sat on a swing.

"Well I had to see it to believe it." Someone said.

Mike looked up. "Trevor?" He asked.

"That's me," He said, sitting on the swing next to Mike.

"I haven't seen you in…wow, I don't even know how long it's been," Mike said, staring almost dreamily at Trevor. He had grown up since he last saw him. He was almost a head taller then Mike. He was muscular and had shaggy brown hair. His green eyes seem to sparkle when he smiled.

"Yeah, it's been way to long." Trevor said. "Why haven't I seen you around school?"

"I haven't really been." Mike said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Really? Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been hanging out around back." Mike told him.

"With the Goths?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of one of them now." Mike said, looking anywhere but Trevor's eyes.

"What?! After what they did to you?"

"There not half bad when you get to know them." Mike defended.

"Sure, maybe not right now, but there gonna walk all over you Mike." Trevor told him.

"They're not like that."

"But Mikie." Trevor covered Mike's hand with his. Mike felt his cheeks heat up. He looked over and Trevor, confused. "I don't think you should hang out with them anymore."

"You don't?" Mike questioned.

"No," Trevor practically breathed. He leaned closer to Mike. Mike leaned as well.

Their lips were merely inches away when Mike saw a flash.

Trevor pulled back and began laughing.

"I can't believe you were actually going to kiss me." Trevor laughed harder. "Did you see that guys." He called over to some guys in the bushes.

"Priceless. We got it on camera." One of them said, waving a small camera above his head.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, confused and slightly hurt.

"Derrick heard you talking to that goth with the red in his hair. He heard you say something about liking me and I just had to test it out." Trevor stood up and walked a couple of steps. "I always knew you were a fag."

If Mike's heart was broken before it was nothing compared to the pain he was currently feeling.

"Take the back." Mike shouted standing up.

"Hmm, let me think about that. No." He said, laughing again.

"I thought you were my friend." Mike said.

"Friend? I was never your friend. None of us were. The only reason we pretended to like you during that stupid vampire fad is because our parents wouldn't let us shop at Hot Topic so we needed you to get the stuff for us." Trevor said.

Mike lunged at Trevor, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey get this psycho off of me." Trevor cried.

Mike was pulled off by the boys that were hiding in the bushes. He struggled agenst their grip, but it was usless.

Trevor stood up and brushed himself off before punching him in the stomache, knocking the wind out of him. Mike coughed and dropped to his knees and the boys let go out him.

"Come on guys, let's leave the queer to cry in peace." Trevor walked away, followed by his lackies.

Mike grabbed a fist full of the ground beneath him, trying hard to get his sobbing under control.

When he was once again calm he stood up and began walking to his house on the other side of town.

"Well at least this day couldn't possibly get any worse." Mike said.

Then, out of nowhere, it started raining.

"Really God? Are you serious?" He yelled angrily at the sky. A loud clap of thunder answered him.

Mike sighed. This was officially one of the worst days in his life.

"It's not smart to be outside when it's raining." He heard someone yelled.

He turned, to see Thorn's head sticking out of a window.

"Come inside before you get hit by lightning," He said. Thorn's head disappeared, and soon the front door opened.

Mike smiled and walked inside

TBC


	5. Revenge is a Dish Best Severed Cold

Mike was now sitting in the living room of Thorn.

"Why were you outside anyways?" Thorn asked him, handing the wet boy a cup of hot coffee.

"I was on my way home from the park." Mike explained.

"The park?" He asked, raising an eye brow. "What happened at the park that got you so pissed off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike said

"I heard you yelling at God."

"Oh, you heard that?" Mike blushed and looked away.

"Well you were standing right outside my house." He stated a mater of factly.

Mike sighed. "Let's just say I ran into some old friends."

"Conformist assholes." Thorn muttered.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

Thorn put his arm around Mike and patted his shoulder.

"Are trying to comfort me?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, is it working?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of awkward." Mike said.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Hey, you tried." Mike smiled.

Thorn smiled too.

"Jack, honey, are you in here?" a woman called.

Thorn blushed lightly.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a friend over. Who might this be?"

The woman looked exactly like Thorn, except her hair was plain black and she was female.

"Michel Makowski, but you can call me Mike." He introduced, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Hello, my name is Thelma Debrova." She smiled. "Will Mike be staying for dinner, Jackie?"

Thorn's blush darkened at the nick name. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled.

"Okay I'll get started then." She walked off to the kitchen.

"Anything that happens here you will forget as soon as you walk out the front door." He told him.

"Okay." Mike said, smiling widely.

"What are you so happy about?" Thorn asked.

"Oh nothing…Jack." Mike began laughing.

"I suggest you stop laughing unless you up for another trip to Scottsdale." Thorn threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Mike whipped a tear out of his eye.

"And you will never call me Jack, got it."

"Can I call you Jackson?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not my name."

"What is your name?"

"Jacob."

"Then shouldn't you nick name be Jake."

"Yes."

"Then why isn't it.

"To make you ask questions." Thorn snapped.

"Oh," Mike began laughing again.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, not really. I'm just curious. I know nothing about you." Mike said.

"Good lets keep it that way."

3 Tainted Love 3

The next morning he felt like everyone was staring at him as he parked his car and walked to his usual spot.

"Hey," Razor greeted. "Is it true?"

Mike looked at her confused. "Is what true?"

"Did you really confess your love for Trevor Brown and try to kiss him?" She asked.

"What?! No!" Mike assured her.

"He and his friends posted this picture all over the school of you." Shadow gave him a black and white picture of the almost kiss from the park yesterday.

"That asshole," He muttered under his breath. "He tried to kiss me." Mike told them.

"And you were gonna let him?" Ash questioned.

Mike blushed. "Well, maybe. I wasn't quite sure what to do," He explained truthfully.

"You know, it really doesn't surprise me that your gay, but next time, please pick someone better then Trevor to crush over." Razor said.

"So you guys really don't care that I'm gay?" He asked.

"No." Ash said.

"No," Razor agreed.

He looked over at Shadow who was trying desperately to hide a small smiled.

"Not in the slightest." Shadow said.

Thorn didn't say anything. Mike already knew how he felt.

3 Tainted Love 3

Thorn and Mike walked slowly down the road.

"I'm giving up on Ash." Thorn said casually, as if he was saying 'it's sunny outside'.

"Why?" Mike asked, trying to sound concerned to hide his joy.

"I know a lost cause when I see one. Why waste my time," he asked.

"It's never a lost cause when you love someone." Mike told him.

"I never said I loved him." Thorn said sharply.

"Not out loud." Mike mumbled.

"Whatever, I like someone else anyways." Thorn said.

"Really," Mike asked.

Mike wished his house was futher away so he could continue this conversation. They walked up the porch steps to Mike's house.

"Oh, by the way, sneek out around eleven and come over to my place." Thorn instructed.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"You'll see when you get there." Thorn said.

Mike opened the door.

"I'll see you then." Mike turned to walk inside.

"Hey Mike?" Thorn said.

"Yeah," when Mike turned around he received a small peck on the lips.

"See you later." Thorn said before turning off and walking away like it was nothing.

Mike stood in the door way, stunned for several mineutes.

"Mike, honey, come inside, your letting all the cold in," His mother called from where ever she was in the house.

"Yes mom." Mike walked inside and closed the door.

3 Tainted Love 3

Later that evening Mike snuck out. He walked the 10 minutes to Thorn's house and found the others waiting for him on the porch.

"You're late." Ash said.

"Sorry, it's hard to get past the security system." Mike told them. His mom had it installed after he had gotten back home.

"Come on." The walked over to Razor's car. In the back seat lied a sleeping Trevor.

"We wanted to do something like what's in the Saw movies, but none of us had enough money." Thorn said.

"We figure we would just drive out to North Park, go deep into the woods, then just leave him there." Shadow said.

Mike thought for a moment. Did Trevor really deserve the same kind of torcher he did? Was it really right to put someone through that?

"We should probably steal his clothes as well." Mike said eventully.

Ash smirked evily. "I was thinking exactly the same thing."

THE NEXT DAY

Trevor woke up feeling dizzy and light headed. He looked around confussed and cold.

"Hello?" He called out. "Hello?" He said a bit louder. "Is anybody there?"

TBC


	6. Second Kiss

3 Tainted Love 3

Shadow coughed and gagged as he broken the surface of the freezing bath water his mom had forced him under.

"Shh," She hushed soothingly. "It will all be over soon." She forced him back under. He clawed at her hands and wrists.

"We just need to make you clean." She told him as she let him back up. "It's not normal for boys to like other boys. God doesn't like it."

"Fuck God," He said, voice a bit horsed.

She smacked him.

"You will change your clothes then come down stairs to recite your Psalms." He mom said.

"Yes Mother." He spat out.

3 Tainted Love 3

Mike didn't sleep at all last night. He wasn't feeling guilty about what he did to Trevor. In fact he was quite happy about that. What was really on his mind was the kiss Thorn had given to him.

He looked over at him clock. It the 6: 45 in blinking red letters. He threw on his hoddie and high tops and headed out the door, deciding he wanted to get to school early.

Mike was surprised to see Thorn sitting in there usual spot drinking something from Starbucks when he arrived at 7.

"I thought Starbucks was run by mindless corporate zombies." He said sitting by him.

"It is, but there mochas are fucking awesome." He said.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence.

Mike took a deep breath. "I think we need to talk about yesterday."

"You're not having second thoughts about Trevor are you?"

"No it's not about Trevor, it's about what happen at my house." Mike said.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"You kissed me."

"So?"

"I wanna know why." Mike said.

"I like you, so I kissed you. It's really not that hard of concept." Thorn said casully.

"You, like me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I believe that's what I just said."

"Oh, yeah." Mike looked away and began fidgeting with the bottom of his sweat shirt. "I like you too by the way."

"I already knew that."

"How?"

"You stare at me a lot when you think I'm not looking." Thorn explained.

"Oh," Mike blushed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Thorn said.

"Okay." Mike said.

There seemed to be a lot of silence that morning.

"Do you think we could…um, kiss again?" He asked nervously.

"You're not supposed to ask." Thorn told him.

"Oh." Mike leaned closer, to afraid to close the gap between their lips completely.

Thorn rolled his eyes and kissed him.

This kiss was longer then the other one. Neither one made any attempt to deepen the kiss at first. Then Thorn gently slid his hand over Mike's and began sucking on his bottom lip gently.

Someone cleared their throat.

They pulled apart quickly.

"Having fun?" Shadow asked with an amused smile on his face.

"We were," Thorn responded.

"And when were you planning on telling the others about this?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It all depends. When were you planning on telling us about Browfloski?" He asked.

Shadow's expression changed from amusement to what could be considered fear.

"H-how did you know about Ike?" He voice faltering slightly.

"He," Thorn jabbed his thumb at Mike. "Saw you two on your little date the other day. The only one he told was me, right?" He looked over at Mike.

"Y-yeah, only Thorn." Mike agreed.

"Good," Shadow said sitting down in his normal spot. "So nobody is going to find out about either relationship, right?"

"Right." The other two agreed.

Mike, however, didn't want to keep it a secret. He's been in his fair share of secret relationships, okay so maybe once, when he was 9, but from that experience it didn't end well.

He sighed, it felt like another long day.


	7. Fun With Flashbacks

3 Tainted Love 3

Shadow sat on Ike's bed. Ike was in his lap. Their hands were intertwined and Shadow's head laid on Ike's shoulder.

Shadow sighed. "Moments like these are what I live for."

"That sounded extremely un-gothic." Ike commented.

"I don't really care. When I'm with you I have no reason to be gothic."

"Aw," Ike kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."

"Yeah, well don't go around telling people. I have a reputation you know." Shadow smiled at Ike.

In Shadow's eyes Ike was perfect. He was angel that he didn't deserve, but for some reason he had. He closed his eyes and thought back to when they talked for the first time.

_**Begin Flash Back**_

Shadow hated shopping. It was at the top of a long list of things he didn't like. So when his mom dragged him to the grocery store he was a little more then pissed.

"Here Georgie, you can hold the list." She handed him a piece of paper clipped to a wooden clip board.

"Whatever." He said emotionlessly.

The store was crowded, but that's because it was a Sunday. Everyone did their shopping on Sunday. It was where everyone went after church, or any other religious serves you went to that day. Normally he was lucky enough to wake up before his mom did and leave the house, but today he wasn't so lucky. He had over slept. His mother had dressed him in a suit and made him go to church with her. Then right afterwards she dragged him to the store.

He tried his best to ignore the odd looks he got from anyone who saw him. He stared down at the long list of groceries they would need for the following week.

He ran into to someone with a thud. The loud crashing of cans followed.

"Hey watch where you're going," He cried, even though he knew it was his fault.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really clumsy sometimes." The other boy asked.

Shadow looked down, only to meet the soft brown eyes of Ike Browfloski.

"Uh, it's fine." He bent down to help Ike pick up the cans of vegetables he dropped in the colistion. "I'm sorry about the cans." He said, handing the slightly beat up cans to Ike.

"It's alright, dented cans are half off," Ike smiled and giggled.

Shadow felt himself blush. He never believed in love at first site. In fact, he never believed in love at all, but this was different. He never gave Ike a second glance at school, when he actually managed to show up. They were opposites. Ike made honor roll, he was failing everything, Ike was captain of the hockey team, he could even stand up on skates, Ike got dates with Ruby Tucker, and he only saw girls as a nuisance. Ike should be everything Shadow hated and stood agents. So why didn't he? Why did his stomach flutter when he looked into his eyes, and why now in the middle of a grocery store.

"Well, I'll see you around." He said, with an arm full of cans.

"Here, let me help you." He offered.

"Thank you." Ike said, not caring how out of character it was for Georgie to help anyone.

He took half the cans from Ike and walked off to find Ike's mother.

"Do you have a partner for the project in History yet?" Ike asked.

"We have a project in History?" He asked.

Ike laughed again. "Yeah, everyone's been asking me, but I don't want a partner that makes me do all the work."

"I wouldn't make you do all the work. If I was your partner, I mean." He added.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Ike asked.

"Sure. Does this mean I'll have to show up to class?" He asked.

"Only on white days." Ike said. [[A/N Ike is referring to the color from Green and White, the South Park school colors. In some school students have certain classes on one day and different classes the next and it alternates. They are sometimes called A and B days, but can also be referred to as the school colors. Ike and Georgie have History on a white day, so they have different classes of Green days. Understand?]]

"I can do that." Georgie said.

"Okay, then I'll see you at school on Monday." Ike said as they reached his mom's cart.

Georgie sat the cans neatly inside. "Okay."

"Thanks again for your help."

"No problem." Then Georgie waved good bye left to find his mom.

_**End Flashback**_

Shadow sighed happily and kissed the top of Ike's head.

"I adore you." Ike said, both boys still unable to say the actual word 'love'.

"I adore you too." Shadow replied.

3 Tainted Love 3

Things were not as awkward between Mike and Shadow as they once were. They talked more then they usually do, but only when the others weren't around. It was enough for Mike.

Also his relationship with Thorn seemed to be progressing. He was allowed to call him Jack, but only when they were only, and if he called him Jackie he would get slapped upside the head.

Needless to say Mike's life was finally beginning to suck less, but God must have been angry from all the times Mike yelled at him.

Mike walked down the stair on a sunny Saturday morning. He casually skimmed through the mail his mom had left sitting on the kitchen table. He stopped once he recognized his name.

"Hmm, I got a letter." He giggled to himself. "I just got a letter, I just got a letter, I just got a letter, I wonder who it's from. Hey look it's a letter from…DAD?!" He stopped his idiotic singing and stared at the letter with an almost horrified expression.

"MOM!" He yelled and ran to find her. He found a note laying on her bed.

_Dear Mike, _

_I've gone to the farmer market. I'll be back for dinner._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mom._

"God Damnit." He yelled, throwing the note in the trash.

He quickly pulled on a hoddie and left to go find Thorn.


	8. Bastard Coated Bastards

Okay, I am VERY sorry. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I just haven't been into South Park for awhile. So yeah, I don't know when I'll update next, but the more reviews/comments I get, the sooner I will update. Btw, I don't not own anything in South Park. If I did, the plot would be centered around the Goths, Damien and Mike would still be there, and it would probably be called Slash Park.

3 Tainted Love 3

One of the main things Mike didn't like about himself was that he had the inability to hate. He should've hated Leone Ritz for stealing his animal crackers in Kindergarten, but he didn't. He should've hated the Goths for sending him to Scott's Dale, but he never did. And he really should've hated his father for up and leaving him and his mother, but he could never bring himself to.

No, the only person Mike could bring himself to hate was himself. He hated himself for being stupid enough to offer Leone one of his animal crackers to begin with. He hated himself for ever getting into that stupid vampire fad. And above all, he hated himself for not being good enough to make his dad want to stay.

That was the reason he found himself sitting on Thorn's bed, crying his eyes out; with the letter still clutched in his hand.

Thorn sighed. "For the last time, it's not your fault. The bastard left you because he's a bastard. And in the immortal words of Dr. Cox, people are bastard coated bastards with bastard filling. You did nothing wrong."

Mike smiled and whipped a few tears off of his checks.

"Thanks, I just can't believe he wants me to come and live with him and that conformist whore he calls a girl friend in Las Vegas." Mike said.

"Your not gonna to it are you?" Thorn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'd soon wear a pink tutu and skip about the school singing I Feel Pretty." Mike said.

Thorn laughed something Mike rarely heard.

"That just sounds deeply disturbing." He said.

"I agree completely." Mike said chuckling a bit.

Things were awkwardly silent for a moment, the Thorn grabbed Mike's hand and threaded their fingers together.

Mike leaned forward and captured Thorn's lips in a siring kiss. Thorn didn't hesitate to move his lips agents the other boy's and soon Thorn's tongue was down Mike's throat.

They heard a small knock on the door frame.

The broke apart, blushing, as they looked at Thorn's mom.

"Mike, honey, your mothers on the phone; she wants to know if you'll be coming home for dinner." Miss Debrova said.

"I'll-"

"He'll be staying the night here tonight." Thorn cut him off.

Mike looked at Thorn stunned.

"Okay then, I'll just order pizza for tonight then. Does that sound good?" She asked.

"G-great." Mike answered, still in shock that Thorn wanted him to stay the night.

"I'll get right on it then." She hurried off downstairs.

"God, that was embarrassing. Remind me to close the door next time, kay." Thorn said, smiling almost devilishly.

"I'm spending the night?" Mike looked at him.

"Yeah, I figured you could use a bit more comfort."

"What kind of comfort," Mike said, it was his turn now to smirk.

"Not that kind you pervert. You will not be getting to second base tonight. I just thought we could watch some movies, cuddle, and all that other conformist shit couples do." Thorn said, not looking him in the eye.

"You would do some conformist things for me?" Mike said, eyes practically dancing with delight.

Thorn sighed. "Yeah okay. Now just choose a movie."

Thorn went downstairs to get things set up while Mike browsed through Thorn's movie collection. Over 75% of the movies on the shelf had the words; death, blood, kill, or haunted in the title, but one caught his eye.

"I want to watch this one," Mike told Thorn as he came downstairs.

"Gone With the Wind? I can't even remember why I have that movie." Thorn said, as he poured the popcorn he made into a bowl.

"Please, you said you wanted to do conformist things with me. Plus this movie is very romantic." Mike said.

"I know that. It is my movie. Just because I don't remember why I have it doesn't mean I didn't watch it." He said.

"So can we watch it?" Mike pleaded.

"Okay, fine. Go put it in." Thorn said walking over to the couch.

After Mike put the movie in, he sat on the couch and cuddled up into Thorn and they shared the popcorn.

About midway threw the first half of the movie there was a flash.

"Mom." Thorn scolded the older woman.

"Oh, please Jackie. Just a few more pictures. You two are simply adorable." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "No more pictures."

"Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me twice." She said hurrying off.

"That woman." Thorn said.

"She has good intentions." Mike said.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and kissed Mike.

The door bell rang and his mom went hurrying through the living room with money to pay and tip the pizza boy. She opened the door.

"Thorn?" The pizza boy said surprised.

Thorn stopped kissing Mike and looked up at the voice. The color drained from his face.

"Ash?"

TBC


	9. Love is Confussing

I bet you've all been waiting for this chapter. Well here you go. I just want to be sure and let you know that I totally own South Park. It was an idea several years in the making and eventually most of the characters will realize their gay feelings for one another and everything will end with some big gay party.

Nurse: Love, it's time for your meds.

Me: No, I'm not crazy, I own South Park I tell you, and It's mine *get sedated*

3 Tainted Love 3

"What the hell is going on here?" Ash said, walking into the house uninvited.

"I'm on a date," Thorn offered, not looking at him.

"With Mike?" He seemed a bit shocked.

"Yes."

"And when were you planning to tell the rest of the group this?" Ash asked him.

"I don't know. Soon, I guess. I didn't want you flipping out, because I'm dating someone." Thorn said.

"You shouldn't fucking care what I think. That's what conformist do."

"So you're okay with it?" Mike asked.

"Okay with it? No, pathetic conformist waist their time on love every day, it just sends them closer to their graves. I'm I going to stop it? No, because that will just make me a douche bag." He said.

"Thank you," Mike said.

"Yeah, thanks." Thorn added.

"Whatever, you don't need to pull that faggy emotional crap, you know." Ash said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well I got to leave."

"See you tomorrow." Thorn called.

"Whatever." Came the only reply before the door closed. It wasn't loud enough to be considered a slam, but it wasn't exactly quiet.

"Now, where were we?" Thorn asked, before attaching his lips to Mike's once more. A flash once again interrupted them.

"Mom!"

3 Tainted Love 3

Shadow hated his mom. This was easy to see. He knew it. Ike knew it. Hell, even his mom knew it. But he never hated her more then he did at that moment.

He clutched his suit cases tightly in his hands and wondered down the street. His mom had told him that he had to choose between his family and Ike. So he chose Ike, knowing that he would willingly follow Ike to Hell and back. He has in fact followed Ike to Hell and back, but that is a different story, for another time. The point now was that he had been kicked out.

He couldn't stay at Ike's house, his mom would flip.

"Hey there." A cheerful voice called.

Shadow turned his head and saw a man on the other side of the road.

"Hi," He called back hesitantly.

"What are you doing out. It's getting super late."

"My mom kicked me out because I refused to leave my boyfriend," Shadow said. He had no idea why he was telling his personal issues to a complete stranger, but he was.

"Well, that's not right at all. You can come live with me. I'll make you a good meal." The man walked across the road and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Thank you."

They only had to walk a block before they got to the strangers house.

3 Tainted Love 3

"Kyle, I need your help." Ike said, entering his older brother's room.

"Okay," Kyle said, putting his book aside.

"I really like someone. And, I think, they really like me back. We've been dating for about a month, but they don't want to be exclusive. I kind of do though. What should I do?" He asked.

"Well, maybe you should just talk to her. If she really likes you, then she won't mind telling people. And if she doesn't, then she doesn't deserve you." He replied.

"Thanks, Kyle. I'll do that." Ike said, smiling widely.

"Oh and Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His name is Shadow." Ike then left, without another word, leaving Kyle alone.

He smirked and picked up his phone. He scrolled through his contact list until he found the name Stan. The photo id was a picture of him kissing Stan. Stan's eyes were widened in surprise, since he was not expecting a kiss.

Kyle giggled at the memory. He pressed call, not being able to wait to tell him boyfriend the news.

3 Tainted Love 3

Shadow placed his coat in the closet and slipped off his shoes.

"You who, Mr. Slave? I'm home, and I brought us a little guest." The man called.

"Oh Al, honey. I've missed you." The two men kissed.

Shadow watched this, wondering if he and Ike would be like this one day.

"And who is this." The man named Mr. Slave asked.

"I'm Shadow." He replied, his voice coming out more timid then he wanted it to.

"His mean old mother kicked him out because he didn't want to break up with his boyfriend," Al explained.

"Well that is awful. You deffinetly have a place here sweetie." Mr. Slave said.

"Thank you." Shadow said smiling.

"There is a guest room, down the hall and to the left. You can sleep there. Dinner should be ready shortly." Al said.

Shadow thanked them again and took his suitcases to his new room.

3 Tainted Love 3

Mike was wrapped up not only in a blanket, but also in Thorn's arms. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. Thorn stroked his hair gently and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Mike whispered before falling asleep.

Thorn just smiled.

3 Tainted Love 3

Ash's room was destroyed. Paper was shreaded and tossed carelessly about. The bed sheets were on the floor, and candles were the only light source. Ash was laying on his bed doing something he had not done in a long time.

He was crying.

Not just small tears, but full out sobbing.

He wished Thorn was here to comfort him. Hadn't he always been there for him, not Mike? What did he see in Mike anyways? Maybe it was because he was more conformist. Ash didn't really know. All he knew was that Mike had Thorn and he did not.

TBC


End file.
